Laparoscopic surgery, also called minimally invasive surgery (MIS) is a recent development in which operations in the abdominal or pelvic cavities, for example, are performed through small incisions (usually 0.5-1.5 cm) as compared to larger incisions associated with “open” surgical procedures. Laparoscopic procedures typically use images displayed on TV monitors for magnification of the surgical elements as oppose to direct visualization by the surgeon.
There are a number of advantages to the patient with laparoscopic surgery versus an open procedure. These include reduced pain due to smaller incisions and hemorrhaging, and shorter recovery time. A key element is the use of a laparoscope, which may either be a telescopic rod lens system connected to a video camera or a digital laparoscope wherein an image sensor is located at the end of the laparoscope, thereby eliminating the rod lens system. Also attached is a fiber optic cable system connected to a light source (i.e., halogen or xenon), to illuminate the operative field.
During laparoscopic surgery, the abdomen (or other cavity) is usually insufflated, or blown up like a balloon, with carbon dioxide (or other) gas. This elevates the abdominal wall above the internal organs like a dome to create a working and viewing space. CO2 is used because it is common to the human body and can be absorbed by tissue and removed by the respiratory system. It is also non-flammable, which is important because electrosurgical devices are commonly used in laparoscopic procedures.
It has been suggested that replacing cold, dry CO2 with heated, humidified gas for insufflation during complex laparoscopic procedures offers certain benefits, including decreased hypothermia and peritoneal cell desiccation, with a resultant decrease in postoperative pain and a shortened recovery. This has led to the development of numerous heated insufflation sets, many of which include humidification apparatus.
One commercially available insufflation gas heater uses a separate heater “box” built into the set close to the patient. The heater is controlled by a separate heat controller remote from the heater, and may therefore be situated outside the sterile field. Other types use resistance wire heaters placed inside of the tubing. These wires are usually accompanied by an over-heat fuse. Some of these sets have wires which extend the overall length of the set, while others use resistance heating limited to the patient end. In some cases the wires are coiled; in other cases the wires are straight.
There are several drawbacks to these existing approaches. The deficiencies are related to the fact that the CO2 gas does not flow continuously but is instead intermittent, with flow in the range of 0 to 40 liters per minute. When first filling the body cavity the flow is very high; a high flow rate may also occur at other points in the operation as the surgeon manipulates instruments. With the flow of cold CO2, the controller delivers power to the resistance heater, and while this may occur rapidly, heat-up is limited by the need to avoid over heating which could burn the patient. Often times this results in unheated CO2 entering the patient.
Also existing sets are very expensive, as the heating element in all of the sets is disposable. In products that use a heater “box,” the entire heater unit either has to be autoclaved or thrown out and replaced with each use. The need remains for a more elegant solution.